Swallowed In The Sea
by Burned Toast
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is move on and stay the same as you were before. If your lucky, though, someone will always be there to comfort you. It's sad to watch them go, but you soon realize that life does, in fact, go on...Only if you allow it. [Characte
1. Move Along

**Name** : Swallowed In The Sea  
**Rated** : T  
**Penned By** : Alexx BurnedToast  
**Beta'd By** : I have no Beta reader...  
**Main Ship** : Curiosity Jack/Elizabeth  
**Song Credits** :  
Swallowed In The Sea - Coldplay  
**Spoilers For** :  
_Curse of the Black Pearl _and _Dead Man's Chest_  
**Disclaimer** :  
Yeah, you really think I own Pirates...? Sure, dude.

xxx

Chapter One - _Move Along_

Rain wasn't usually the type of weather that one pictured when they thought of the Caribbean. But alas, rain was drenching them at the current. Elizabeth could feel her hair sticking to her head, but that, like the grass stains that she knew were forming on her pants, didn't matter much to her. Will was dead. And that was all she knew. That, and the fact that Jack was watching her...Them...Will Turner wasn't cold yet, therefore, there was still two of them. Jack was watching them, not just her. "Will..." She muttered in a barely audible tone. Tears didn't dare fall from her eyes. At a time when others would be bawling, Elizabeth refused to cry. Not yet, anyway. She ran a slender hand through his soaked hair, taking in a sharp breath as she did so. His brown hair was still salty from the water that he had climbed out of before dying. Will made it past the beach, out into the grassy part of the island...All the way to her before he died. And that pesky rain gave no mercy now...

Jack had taken to watching his feet, as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. Of course, he was only diverting his attention away from Elizabeth and Will, feeling that watching them too much would be like intruding on a funeral that he hadn't been invited to. And, in a way, it was. Will would be left there, on that island. Of course, he'd have some sort of grave. Pirates or not, they wouldn't allow him dead without a grave. Thunder clapped loudly over head, braking him away from his thoughts. Jack looked up to see Elizabeth rising from her place next to the late Turner boy. A deep frown was still present on his lips as he watched her push the hat on her head down and begin retreating back to him. The man kicked the ground slightly, if unconsciously. "Come on, Jack." That familiar feminine voice of Elizabeth's filled the air around him as she walked passed him, her head ducked down too far for him to notice any signs of sorrow in her eyes. But then, that was the point, wasn't it?

With a surprised expression, Jack's head tilted slightly to look at Will once more, before turning rapidly to catch up to her. He still had that form of carelessness to him, though, he still seemed to be slightly drunk. He wasn't...But it seemed that way. Jack looked over his shoulder again, that questioning look still placed upon his face. "But...What about Will?" He asked her in a blunt manner, brown eyes turning back upon the woman. "Will is dead." She said, shocking the pirate a bit with the coldness in her tone. Braking his glance at Will again, Jack followed her with his own head slightly ducked.

_You belong with me,_

_Not swallowed in the sea._

She was right though, Will Turner was dead, and there wasn't much that they could do about it...The best thing to do would be to, cold as it sounded, simply move along.

--------

Author's Note - Yes, I'm fully aware of the fact that this chapter is horrible and short...Leave me alone about it.


	2. Unannounced

**Name** :  
Swallowed In The Sea  
**Rated** :  
T  
**Penned By** :  
Alexx RainyDays  
**Beta'd By** :  
I have no Beta reader...  
**Main Ship** :  
Curiosity Jack/Elizabeth  
**Song Credits This Chapter** :  
**_The Ocean_** - _Mae_  
**Spoilers For** :  
_Curse of the Black Pearl _and _Dead Man's Chest_  
**Disclaimer** :  
Yeah, you really think I own Pirates...? Sure, dude.

xxx

Chapter Two - _Unannounced_

Elizabeth let out a great sigh as she leaned over the edge of the ship, the railing pushed against her abdomen, but that didn't mater much to her either. Eyes pulling themselves away from the salty ocean below her, she took another daring glance at the island. That same frown formed upon her thin lips once again, but that wasn't much different from her expression before. The island that would hold Will's memory for eternity was slowly, but surely, fading from view. Soon, it would be nothing but a barely noticeable speck of white and green in the distance. And it was probably better that way. Elizabeth Swann hadn't uttered a word since they boarded the ship, and the crew all knew that it would most likely stay like that for a long while. Even Jack, who was always known for being able to place himself in any body's conversation, hadn't dared approach her yet. Watching Will die was too fresh in her mind for any human contact at the moment, and they all understood that.

"Jack...?" Asked Gibbs a bit cautiously as he moved to Jack's side. The captain, who had been watching Elizabeth intently, almost protectively, was brought out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" Mr. Gibb's glanced at the grieving woman's form at the side of the ship before looking back at Jack. "How is she doing?" He questioned, referring, of course, to Elizabeth. Though is wasn't thought exactly possible, Jack's frown deepened as Gibbs' words hung in the air. He gave a small shrug, showing that she hadn't had much of a change of state. "Well..." He began, planning to continue, though, a voice cut him off. "If you two are going to talk about me, please do it else-where." Both pirates looked rather shocked at Elizabeth's sudden words, and Jack quickly shut his mouth.

_You come over unannounced.  
Silence broken by your voice in the dark._

Gibbs took the hint, in a rather unpirate-like fashion, and quickly backed away from Jack, retreating to the ship wheel that he had been put in charge of. After glancing around, Jack staggered over to her with caution. She made no move to shunt him away. Apparently, Jack Sparrow was the only person who could brake through those walls that she had placed around herself, and for that, Elizabeth was rather glad. The woman ducked her head away from him yet again, focusing her dark eyes on the rushing water below. "Jack..." She said softly, a sort of pain falling into her voice. The pirate did his best to keep his expression the same; uninterested, but he feared that he was failing horribly. Jack's head tilted back slightly, as if silently saying 'yeah?'. "What do I do now?" She questioned him, still failing to meet his eyes. Though it wasn't the type of question that one usually expected, Jack wasn't surprised in the least. The man shrugged, fully understanding what she meant. "The same thing you did before he...Well." Saying that Will had died wasn't the best thing that he could think of at the moment, so he refrained from saying, 'Will died'. However, that was the truth, and you could only run away from that for so long. "You want me to be a pirate?" She asked, her expression showing a half-confused and half-amused girl. Jack offered a small smile back at her, exposing gold and silver teeth as he did so. "Okay, _captain_ Sparrow..." Elizabeth agreed, finally raising her eyes to meet his as that same amused smile played across her lips. If you didn't know her or the crew, you never would have suspected that someone close to her had just been killed.

Gibbs watched the two of them from a distance, still steering the boat in the right direction. He was bewildered at Jack's ability to get close to the girl, especially with those guards that she had placed around herself. It was quite remarkable, actually, if only to watch.

_I need you here tonight.  
Just like the ocean needs the waves._


End file.
